


《Beast》 05

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [5]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *黑道设定*微sm，s0m1*阅读请谨慎





	《Beast》 05

李东海因为一艘查出不干净东西的船被传唤到警局的消息传来时，李赫宰惊的直接摔碎了手上的杯子。  
当他得知这船是从哪出发的，更是气的把桌上能砸的东西全部砸了个遍。居然是越南，他明明半个多月前就已经按照李东海的指示停掉了那条线。整个堂会现在几乎不涉毒，连军火都走的少。因此最近也开始格外难熬，失去了最赚钱的生意好似飞机没了机翼。他和J绞尽脑汁才没让堂会走下坡路，艰难地靠着其他生意维持。  
“人呢？”

“我们消息知道的晚了，少爷现在在总局，我们怕是捞不出来的，得找律师。”J微微低头，这事说起来要怪他们动作慢了。  
李赫宰双手支着桌面重重叹口气，最近他们一直在摸查到底谁是藏在他们之中的那根刺，没想到人还没完全锁定就出了这么大的篓子，而且还是个李东海亲口要他答应停掉的线。他一下子想起那晚在车里借着月光，李东海阴晴不定的表情问他有没有事情瞒自己。李赫宰抖了一抖，有些后怕，这人不会无缘无故问自己这种问题，他到底是知道什么了。

“说吧，李总裁。”  
警长先生一看就是十分愉悦，这一船“肥肉”足以保他仕途顺利飞黄腾达。  
警局审讯室惨白的灯光格外渗人，李东海戴着手铐垂眸不语，他是直接从公司高层会议上被拷上带走的。这么多年过去了，警局的人还是这样冒冒失失丝毫不会变通。

“还不说吗？”  
“那我替你说。”

“借着贸易的名义夹了一整船的军///火///du品，你想做什么？”  
“我可提醒你，好日子过到头，剩下的就是坏日子了。”那警长颇为得意。  
“你不解释没关系，这事无论如何也和你脱不了干系。你想靠它们发一笔财？还是为了摆脱你家里那个掌大权的野种？”

李东海听到野种两个字皱起眉，抬眼看着那警长得意洋洋的模样。这是他进到警局之后唯一做出的一次反应，他知道这个野种说的是谁，警察盯他们家也不是一天两天了。看来他爸走了以后李赫宰是真的把堂会经营的很好，条子想指望李家没落再捉住错处的希望落空，可不是对李赫宰恨的咬牙切齿。  
比起这些口舌之快，他更不愿意相信李赫宰背着他在暗地里经营，他不愿意相信李赫宰有事情瞒着自己。李东海动了动，靠在椅背上，缓缓地抚摸左手的戒指，他倒是比警察更想知道这艘船是怎么回事。

而他要问的，是李赫宰。

毕竟没有直接证据指向这是李东海本人的交易，只是船在他们公司名下而已。他进到警局后大约坐了几个小时，陈楚亲自带着一位律师来把他接了出来。  
陈楚是真的有些生气，他只想搞垮李赫宰，而做成这件事的代价从来就没有把李东海算进去。这个跟他没差太多岁数的小少爷，是老爷子在世时候挨个分堂主嘱咐好好帮忙照顾的。  
好看的人总是应该受到更多的爱护，李东海身上一种特殊的气质，吸引别人不由自主地想把他放在手心里疼。  
陈楚深吸口气吐出，努力压下心里的愤怒。  
“我明明提前说过这周不太平，让你出去，你怎么不走？！”

“我只是..”  
我只是想知道他是不是真的有事情瞒我，想证明我的自信没有出错。李东海扯了扯嘴角，头一次觉得苦。说到底他不相信李赫宰会背着他悄悄让该停的线运作，明知道出一点岔子，都会找到他头上的情况下。  
陈楚深吸口气才冷静下来，左右看了看把李东海塞进车里，又从另一边上车“我先带您去郊外的房子，条子的人跟着呢。”

“...谢谢。”

陈楚是个极聪明又善于洞察人心的人，他察觉出李东海心情十分差，不是因为进局子。  
价格不菲的轿车稳稳地飞驰在出市的高速，李东海在这人第十几次偷瞄自己时开口。  
“你要说什么？”

“这艘船我想办法给掩过去，少爷别管了。”前边快到下高速的岔口，陈楚瞄了眼后视镜，在分道口的最后一秒猛地右转弯拐下去。同时右手拉住李东海的胳膊往自己方向拽，这才避免人因为急转弯的力道撞到车窗。  
李东海坐直后第一秒就扯开陈楚的手，他还是不喜欢和别人肢体接触。  
陈楚好像也不介意，自然的收回手扶住方向盘，不经意一般提到“我听说总堂那边还不知道这个事，不然我也不会接到您。”

“少爷您好歹也提醒一下堂主，这个线早就有出事的征兆了，他怎么还敢运一整船的货。”

“嗯，我跟他说。”  
李东海不知道想到什么，苦笑着替李赫宰打掩护把这事圆过去。至少不能让外人知道他们两个人生嫌隙，李赫宰和他，不能被任何人钻空子。

李赫宰的人到警局时李东海都已经离开有一阵了，也不知道李东海去哪了，只知道是被人接走了。李赫宰气的在堂会大发雷霆，这么大的事他们知道的是最慢的也就罢了，居然连人都接不到，也不知道去哪。

“废物。”  
男人从牙缝中低低的挤出两个字，冰冷的目光扫视一圈，在场的人无不一抖，唯唯诺诺低下头不敢多说一句话。  
李赫宰特意赶在天完全黑之前回到家，让他恐慌的是，家里一个人都没有。  
以往会穿着宽松的家居服懒洋洋窝在沙发里的人根本没在，常盖着的小毯子也整整齐齐叠在一边。李东海根本没回来过，这个认知让李赫宰无比惊恐，一瞬间就慌了神。万一李东海认为是自己瞒着他恢复了这条线，后果他连想都不敢想。

他不怕李东海杀了自己，他怕李东海从此不再见他。

李东海午夜一刻到家的，陈楚陪他在郊区别墅坐到半夜，收拾好心情才返程。他也没有那么相信陈楚，可雪中送炭的情谊还是多少让李东海卸下一些心防。毕竟如果不是陈楚，他说不定还要在局子里戴着个倒霉手铐坐上好久，还得听那个警长骂天骂地。  
他回家的时候别墅灯火通明的，还有不少人在进出他家的院子。陈楚单手搭着方向盘，看见别墅的大门开了又合，里边的人一路小跑着出来上车。  
“都是在找您吧？”  
“少爷不声不响跟我跑出来呆了这么久，李赫宰担心死了。”

“是有点晚了。”李东海解开安全带，下车后又撑着车门俯下身“还是谢谢你，回去注意安全。”

整个帮会今晚都乱了套，李赫宰沉着脸坐在客厅的沙发，一手放在李东海平时常盖的小毯子上，柔软的布料在他手里捏的变了形。  
J恭敬的站在他身侧，手里的pad划了几下微微弯下身子“堂主，还没找到，您看要不要联系一下我们在……少爷？”

李赫宰整个人从沙发上弹起来，快步往李东海的方向走了两步，到面前了又堪堪停下。李东海脸色不是很好，身上的衣服也不是早上出门时的那件，肩膀明显肥出一些，看得出这不是他自己的外套。  
“你去哪了？吓死我了…”

“警察局啊，你不知道为什么吗？”李东海平静的连表情都没变化，锐利的目光直射李赫宰，他看了一阵，挪开视线的同时错过身子走向旋转楼梯。  
李赫宰站在原地，他刚刚想去拉李东海的手，头一次，被人轻轻挣脱开。

“你们先回去吧，人回来了就行，我去看看他。”李赫宰原地站了好久才抬起头，J飞快地看他一眼转身离开。不知道是不是他的错觉，在他心里一向生硬冷情形象的李赫宰，刚刚眼里好像有泪水。

“J”

J回过身，他一贯强大坚定如神的堂主似乎有些萎靡，有些担心，他离开的步伐顿住想回去。李赫宰摆了摆手“没事，辛苦你们了。”

李东海房门紧闭，李赫宰在外面踱步已经有十分钟了，手搭在把手上犹豫半天也不敢压下去， 又委委屈屈缩在门外靠着。李东海一定是生气了，可他自己现在也是一头雾水，那条线明明早就已经下令停掉了，在李东海跟他说的第二天早上。李东海的话他从来都半分不敢耽搁，更别说是这么大的事。  
门外有人走来走去，还有几次抓着门把手又松开。如果他直接进来，李东海可能还没这么气，现在这样犹犹豫豫的更像是不敢面对他。在第不知道多少次门外的人又握住门把手松开以后，李东海总算是忍不住了，走过去一把拉开门。

“你在干嘛？”

“我……海海，你怎么出来的？”

“当然是走出来的，你希望我被关一辈子？”李东海转过身往屋里走，坐在床的边缘。  
这个屋子是他父亲还在的时候他住的，虽然也空了有些日子了，不过摆设没怎么落灰，高中时候李赫宰送给他的机巧玩意儿还好好放在桌上。  
李赫宰站在房间的门廊处，垂着头不敢说话，手足无措的像个做错事的孩子。李东海见他不说话耸耸肩，自顾自去摸床头灯的开关，他这一整天都高度紧张，眼下累的只想睡一觉。

“海海…”  
“你理我一下…”

李赫宰身上的黑色皮夹克还没脱，一见李东海肯看自己不顾地板冷硬，双膝跪在地上矮下身子去捉他的手。  
李东海轻轻躲开，无意识地摩挲手指上的戒指。原先陈楚贸然找他说的时候，他还觉得是外人挑唆，现在看来并不绝对。他又在焦虑，李赫宰并不是他想的那样完全坦诚，现在看来还是有所保留的。  
而这一点的保留，都让李东海烦躁的要命。  
“好，那我问你，这条线为什么现在会有货？”

“那次你说完的第二天我就让他们停了，这半个月也没再进过，我也不知道…”  
“我在查，海海我在查，你给我点时间好不好？”李赫宰诚恳的说道“我会搞清楚的，J已经开始查了。”

“……”李东海推开他，转身走进浴室锁上门，他敢打赌李赫宰肯定查不出是谁。  
其实他不是多生气自己被请进局子走了一遭，那些个目光短浅只知道邀功的警察羞辱他也不会对他造成什么影响。他只是觉得自己被挑衅了，他一直对李赫宰有强烈到病态的占有欲，甚至不允许李赫宰自己对自己有绝对的掌控权。

李东海不肯理他，从小到大这么多年过去了，除了他当年没有拒绝李东海父亲让他去金三角野外生存的考验还差点死在那边以外，李东海就算再生气也会和他讲话的。  
而不是现在这样。  
“海海你渴吗？我给你榨杯果汁吧。”  
“………”

“海海我真的让他们停了，我从来都听你的，你知道的。”  
“………”

“海海……”

“这条线谁敢私自开，还是顶着集团的名义走进来的。”李东海被缠的也有点烦了，语气十分不耐烦，挥了挥手上楼“你别再跟着我了，我不想看见你。”

装修奢华明亮的客厅入夜后更显得空旷冷清，李东海的脚步声逐渐消失。李赫宰把自己摔进沙发里叹气，这个家他来了十几年了，头一次觉得冷成这个样子。

如果能想到更好的办法，他一点不会用这个方法的。  
李赫宰疼得额角冒出些细密汗珠，衬衫敞着怀，金属色的乳夹昏暗灯光下泛着异样的光泽。他刚将左边的夹上去，只几秒的功夫就疼的弓起身子，脊椎骨凸在皮肤上。  
“啊……疼…………”

以往他最怕的就是这个，眼下却挑了李东海最喜欢的款式戴上，左胸传来的疼痛把他折磨的眼泪都淌下来，划过脸庞到下巴，又从脖子落下。  
李赫宰弓着身子粗喘一阵，抖着手将另一边戴好。两边同时袭来难以忍受的疼痛，他连好好站立都有些困难，这乳夹并不是适合行走的那种，小巧的夹子下边连着漂亮的铃铛吊坠。  
漂亮是漂亮，下坠的力量更漂亮。  
李赫宰忍着眼泪艰难地戴上皮革项圈，又挑了平时李东海总用得顺手的皮鞭，对着镜子整理好自己一步步挪动。  
这是他唯一能想到最快把人哄好的办法了，如果依然没用，李赫宰没忍住泄出一声哭腔，真的好难过，哪里都难过。最可耻的是他对这种疼痛居然有了生理记忆，他莫名其妙的兴奋了。

不得不说李赫宰真的很会让他开心。李东海听到房门被小心翼翼敲响两下，还隐约有清脆的铃铛声。他拉开门，之前狂拽酷炫得好像天老大地老二他老三的人眼圈红红的，一见到他便露出委屈的神色。  
“好痛……”

李赫宰实在是疼的发晕，抬手扶住门框时乳夹的铃铛又响了响，疼的他又是一声呜咽。李东海看向他胸前，敞着怀的衬衫挡着乳夹若隐若现，原来声音是从这里来的。  
身形都透着不安的人把皮鞭塞到他手里，低眉顺目地站着。  
“不解气的话，打我也好。”

“对不起……我会弄明白的。”

李东海不得不承认，他确实没有之前那么火大。不过转瞬又想起这个人并不是对自己毫无保留的，兴许也是有反骨的，那一点点的妒忌伴着不安卷土重来。  
李赫宰还在等他，身体微微发抖，铃铛跟着细微的抖动发出声响。他是真的怕了，很难说他们两个人在感情里谁更依赖谁多一些。

“你本来也不是真的M，没必要这样。”李东海看他半天，叹口气帮他摘下那些东西，小心翼翼摘下夹子握在手里。皮肤表面留下深深的压痕，周围的皮肤都泛着红。李东海想帮他揉一揉，手抬起来又狠下心放回去，转而去关门。  
“既然不听我的，又弄成这样来见我干嘛？”  
“这么怕我不理你，当初为什么非要违背我的话呢。”  
“我在里面待了那么长时间，你干嘛去了？”  
李东海说到这还有点委屈，堂会消息一向灵通，他在警局待了那么久，又在郊外待到晚上，李赫宰居然一直没来找他。

“我的人到的时候你已经走了…”李赫宰鼻头眼眶都红红的，他的认知里从来没有李东海不在身边的选项。他从小就是这样过来的，现在李东海表现出想抽离的想法，好像把皮连着肉一起撕下来一样，刚刚掀起个角他就疼的没法忍受。

“我们就是正常的关系，所以你不用这样。”

“我也不是一定要你这样在我面前的。”李东海把塞进手的皮鞭扔到一边，又托着胳膊把李赫宰扶起来，甚至弯下腰为他拍了拍裤子上不存在的灰。  
李赫宰愣住，看见李东海转身离开瞬间吓得慌了神，赶紧快步跟上，走的太急还差点被地毯翘起的边缘绊一跤。  
“海海…不是、海海我错了，我真的错了，以后不会了你别不理我。”

“你要去哪，东海你看我一眼。”

“你别跟着我，我自己待会行吗。”

“海海………”

“李赫宰，你明知道出任何事都会算在我头上，你居然敢背着我冒这个风险。你随便的一个失误的决定，底下就会有多少人因为这个决定送死。”  
李东海气极，瞪着眼睛大声冲他嚷了一通转身就走。  
李赫宰见拦不住，干脆坐在地上抱住腿不让他离开。李东海被闹得急了用膝盖去顶人的胸口，想借此让人放开自己。他没想到李赫宰没躲，一点没收力，膝盖骨突起重重撞上那人胸口。好大一声闷响把李东海吓了一跳，赶紧收回腿问他有没有事。  
李赫宰低着头没说话，发顶的旋儿对着李东海。

“疼不疼？你先起来……”

“…那你别走。”毛茸茸的脑袋动了动，仰着脸看向李东海。估计那一下是真把他撞疼了，李赫宰眼泪都冒出来，含在眼圈里可怜兮兮的，还委屈的吸吸鼻子。  
“你好像又瘦了，骨头都像冒尖了一样。”

听到他的话，李东海顿住动作，垂着眼睛不知在想什么。李赫宰瞄着他的表情，小心翼翼握住放在自己胸口的手“对不起…我会查清楚怎么回事的。你原谅我好不好？”  
李赫宰顿了顿，差点要哭出来“我们还能像以前那样吗？”

“你喜欢那样吗？”

“喜欢的…”李赫宰怔怔看向他，李东海笑起来总是很好看，轻而易举就让人迷失在那可爱又明媚的笑容里。  
李东海稍稍满意些了，揉揉地上人的头发“那你愿意听我的吗？”

他话音还没落，李赫宰已经疯狂的点头表示自己愿意，还可怜兮兮地扯着他的衣角，生怕他不相信似的。  
“只要你喜欢，我就喜欢。”  
李赫宰没撒谎，只要李东海像以前一样喜欢他，愿意和他在一起，他什么都可以去做。  
他连自己的命都可以给他，没有什么是不属于他的。

“好。”李东海蹲下身和他平齐，拇指抹掉那人眼角的泪水。  
李赫宰别扭的别过脸，小声辩解那不是眼泪，他没有在哭。李东海捏着下巴把他的脸转回来，双手从他腋下穿过环住脊背，整个人钻进他怀里。他累了一整天，暂且也没心情去想太多，不管李赫宰说的是真是假，今晚都让自己窝在他怀里好好休息一下吧。


End file.
